Of Flowers and Bears
by LaMB-COW
Summary: Lily Luna leads a simplistic life, which is somehow filled with the strange. Time has just begun and everyone has magic, but wizardry is only begining to grow in civilized ways. Along the course of magical growth, can Lily find love? QLFC round 12 beater 2 of the Tutshill Tornados :)


It was years before the establishment of time, only magic in the marshland. Each moment was unpredictable, as the whole of the land was overrun with copius amounts of magic. But even so, Ginny wished for a daughter. She had never before had the oppurtunity to be the mother she always wished to be. Her time came when she found a beautiful flower, beginning to bloom in the first trial of seasons. From within grew a child the size of old Ginny's thumb.

The small girl with hair as red as the rose she sprouted from, and eyes as brown and kind as the new earth the people of No-Time wandered on. "Hello," she called out with a small shy grin. "I've been about for a place to live." She said in her high shrill voice.

Ginny smiled old and kind to the young soul. "Had any luck?" She asked not without curiosity.

"None at all! It seems all the other creatures around hate flower heads! Thats what they call me..." She said with a sad look.

"Would you like to stay with me? Ive always wanted a child to call my own.." She inquired with only a moment of thought.

"You really mean it?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course! This day and the next will be hard, and it would be beneficial to everyperson if children are raised well." Ginny spouted. "But, do tell, child, what is your name?"

"Well, a friend called me Lily when I took my first breath, because thats what she liked to call the kind of plant I came from."

"So Lily it is! And so shall you be!"

And from that day on, Lily was in all sense of the word, Ginny's daughter.

But the happiest days never do last, and Lily was stolen from her cottage home in the middle of the night when she was on the eve of her seventeenth year, and time finally began to roll, catcylized by Lily's capture.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE A CHILD FROM HER HOME, SCORPIUS?" A loud voice boomed, startling Lily out of her childhood and into a realm of uncertain adulthood.

"I was only doing what you said, father!" The boy replied. Lily sat up cautiously, and cleared her throat.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Youre in the Malfoy home. Fear not my child, yoy have been betrothed to my son Scorpius from your birth." The older man said.

"Birth? But I was sprouted from a flower!" She insisted.

"Ah, but so were we. That is.. before you were taken by my son here. Then everything started and we all were kicked into different lives. Some of us gained new bodies, some other minds. But we're all almost the same now." He said. There were traces of sadness in his voice and I wondered what caused them.

She turned then to Scorpius. "Im sorry, you seem mighty fine to me... but I cant marry you! Never... it just doesnt seem right!" Then she bolted from the scene, completely steady despite her supposed new legs.

She came across a lake and looked in at her reflection. She was the same as before, nothing changed...

"Why would everyone but me change?" She asked herself in thought. Suddenly, a wild smash of rainbow lights sparked in the distance. There was a man with a wand of bluberry-silk-tree, a wood only found before time, came bumbling in with experimental first spells shooting.

"Aye there, missy!" He grinned and walked up to her. "Care to trade for a wand? We've all got magic, but only some of us are strong enough to use it!" He enthused. Lily grinned at the imaginings of magic and readily agreed. She traded a single lily seed she'd somehow had in her pocket for a birch wand with kortenel core.

"Say," she asked. "What's your name?"

"Im Lysander. Of the Scamander line. This here is going to be Ander's Magic Wand Emporium some day. Want to help me along?" He asked and held his hand out for a deal. Lily shrugged, figuring there was nothing better to do, and went along for the show.

..

The first few people lived for a long time. Even after the Begining of Time, when Time began to actually run properly, people lived hundreds of years. And for a long time, Lily spent her days and years with Lysander. She thought she loved him at one point. He was her first kiss, and he surely loved her.

But all people grow up, and Lily did eventually too. She realized she didnt love Lysander more than platonically. So she said so and fled before he could reply.

She traveled after that, meeting many people, but never really settling or finding that she loved a certain place. She just wandered. She was far from miserable though. She found a peace in traveling constantly and meeting so many people. But she wasnt entirely happy.

She wished for true companionship. And it didnt come right away. It took quite some time. Fifty and some years passed, but then she finally met a true man for herself to settle with.

"Im Teddy." The man said when he first caught her eye and knew it was love.

"My name's Lily." She replied with a blush by her red hair.

Despite all the times she went through and all the hardships she went through to get there, she met the one, and they lived happily ever after.

A/N Im sorry. This wasn't well thought out. Or well formulated, but it's nearly four in the morning and I put this off long enough. This is for the QLFC round 12- I believe. Im beater 2 for the Tutshill Tornados. I dont think I used prompts... oops. I'll fix it in the morning if I can :)


End file.
